


i just (leave, i just leave)

by glorypath



Series: nu'est drabbles [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Drabble, Happy Ending, Leaving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorypath/pseuds/glorypath
Summary: he's had enough.





	i just (leave, i just leave)

minki didn’t need to turn to see the pitiful expression on the other’s face as he continued to pack up his stuff. “don’t leave.”

“i want to.” was his short reply, and the simple sigh in response said everything. jonghyun knew he couldn’t stop minki, not this time. “i’ve wanted to every time.”

“i want you to stay.” jonghyun said, and a bitter smile graced minki’s face.  

“that won’t work on me this time. i’m leaving.”

“you have nowhere to go.” jonghyun’s voice rose, and minki flinched. he finally turned to face jonghyun, who was standing at the door, blocking the exit.  

“i’d rather be anywhere then here.” he replied, face blank. he tried to push past jonghyun, but the other man remained unmoving, like a wall of stone. “let me through.”

“please, minki. i love you.”

hot, angry tears started to run down minki’s face as he turned to glare at the other man. “why? why does the first time you say that have to be now? have to be here?”

“minki please-“

“no jonghyun.” minki opened the apartment door, looking back one final time. “i’m going.”

 

later on, in the motel room, minki sat and stared into space. beside him on the bed, his phone buzzed through right to voicemail.

_“minki. i miss you. come home.”_

there was no point answering it. minki had only packed enough for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> everything inspired by red velvet's, i just.


End file.
